Breastfeeding in public can be a difficult task for mothers because they often times have to raise the garment they are wearing to provide the child with access to their breast. This could result in the mother having to expose more of her body than is necessary, and in most instances contort her body in such way to hold the garment up while feeding the child. Breastfeeding mothers usually have to use one hand to hold the garment in a position to expose the breast, while supporting the child in the other hand. Accordingly, a garment is needed that will allow the wearer of the garment to expose less of their body and also remove the need to use two hands to feed a child.